Vivir sin Amor
by Houriko
Summary: ahora me antroje deescribir un fic por pareja y este es de ......... Mirenlo es mi pareja faborita, asepto sugerencias para la proxima pareja y de quien quieren que haga uno sumamente triste, ya tengo una idea pero quisiera saber cual les gustaria.


Vivir sin Amor.  
Por: Houriko  
  
Ningun personaje de Dbz o Db gt me pertenece, (si fuera asi tendría mucho dinero)  
Esta historia es un t/p, espero les guste.  
  
por mucho tiempo , lo único que he sabido del amor es como vivir sin el y ahora ya no se que hacer, siento esas extrañas mariposas en el estomago cuando lo veo.  
Esto, nunca me había pasado antes, no es que sea la primera vez que me fijo en alguien tal vez por eso es doloroso y tan lindo a la ves.  
si el nunca se entera de lo que siento , no podré saber que piensa de mi, pero si se lo dijera, correría el riesgo de que me rompa el corazón. no creo soportar esto , no podría , entonces esta mascara de fuerza y frialdad caería al piso y ya no la podría poner mas, entonces el podría mirarme a los ojos y yo no podría ocultar lo que siento, seria la ultima herida que podría soportar mi alma, desde que decidí no darle espacio al amor en mi vida.  
  
Se que soy muy joven, mas joven que el en todo caso ,pero, ya me han decepcionado bastante . Nunca supe entregarle mi corazón a la persona correcta, mi primer novio solo jugo con migo, y luego salió con que yo era demasiado independiente para el, no se que quería el de mi, ¿una mujer que lo estuviera llamando las 24 horas del día?, no, yo no soy así nunca lo fui, si hay algo que me hace sentir orgullosa en mi vida es ser independiente y lo suficiente fuerte para volar en pedazos a quien quisiera dañarme y aun así, de las heridas mas profundas , de las que no se curan, esa fuerza no pudo salvarme.  
Entonces ahí estaba el como mi amigo, mi compañero de peleas dándome la oportunidad de deshacerme de esos sentimientos peleando con él, pobre mas de una vez llevo las consecuencias de el dolor que me provocaba otro.   
Luego apareció otro chico , creí que ahora si el amor brillaba para mi, pensé que este era el chico con el que seria feliz aunque fuera un poco ,pero de nuevo me equivoque; el solo espero a que yo diera la espalda para acostarse con una de mis amigas mas cercanas, ese mismo día decidí tres cosas:  
  
1- no volver a ver a ese idiota en mi vida  
2- esa chica ya no era mi amiga y  
3- que dejaría esa idiota búsqueda de amor por que estaba visto que no era para mi.   
  
Muchas veces me dijeron que yo asustaba a los hombres y no se tal vez lo hacia a propósito, no quería que nadie se me acercara , no quería mas esto. Yo tenia tan solo 17 años y ya estaba harta de la falsedad de eso que llaman amor.  
  
Para cuando llegue a los 19 años tenia una fama ganada de mari macho y de mujer fría conseguida a punta de nunca permitirme un amor de nuevo, nunca me acerque a un hombre tanto , solo me hablaban los que no me conocían, y tal vez tuviera relaciones de un mes o dos, pero jamas volví a poner el corazón en esto. Estaba muy lejos yo de saber que mi corazón no estaba allí no por que me hiciera caso y no se fijara en nadie mas, sino porque estaba renaciendo ese sentimiento desde las cenizas para hacerse mas fuerte y dirigirse a él, a mi amigo de juventud, al que siempre desde que tengo uso de razón estuvo ahí cerca mío para apoyarme como un amigo y es aquí donde esta la parte dolorosa, el me cuida y quiere como a una amiga, Trunks además solo me ve como una compañera de peleas un poco mas poderosa que Goten, pero no mas y ese idiota de mi corazón, que había creído yo dominar no le dio mas que por enamorarse de un hombre 11 años mayor que yo y para mas, con todas las mujeres bellas que el pudiera desear fijándose en él .  
Ahora a mis 22 años es indudable que lo que siento es amor , y el se pasea ante mi con todas las novias que tiene, con cuanta chica conoce y yo no se que hacer. Antes me volvía loca de la rabia y para que no se diera cuenta buscaba algún chico que quiera salir con migo para paseárselo en la cara a él y esto dolía tanto y era tan duro para mi, que ya lo único que hago es sonreír, y contentarme con ser su amiga, esa amistad que el me da , en la que podemos ser solo el y yo divirtiéndonos en el cine, en la Cámara de gravedad, en La CC y entonces el sonríe y me deja a mi mirando estrellas y el se recuesta cerca y ya no se donde estoy y entonces caigo en cuenta en que todo esto no significa lo mismo para el y vuelvo a caer en lo mismo de antes, a pensar en lo que sucedería si le dijera lo que siento ,pero me acobarda la idea de perder lo que tenemos aun cuando solo seas amistad.  
Ahora estoy en mi casa, es tan tarde, ¿porque hoy tendría que recordar todo esto?, ¿porque? Tal ves es porque hoy vi a Trunks tan pensativo y silencioso, como nunca, como si no fuera el y me recordó a mi misma.  
Es mejor que suba a mi cuarto y descanse un poco , tal vez no pueda dormir, pero necesito descansar.  
  
En mi cuarto mi ventana esta abierta y en mi cama encuentro una nota:  
  
"Es hora de que el telón caiga y el actor deje de fingir, es hora de mostrarte lo que en realidad siento por ti. yo "  
Esta nota esta inconclusa ,pensé, pero pude reconocer la letra.  
"Trunks"-dije en voz baja-  
  
T: "no termine de escribir porque pensé que si iba a dejar que mis sentimientos se muestren, mejor te lo decía de frente, pan"  
p: "no se que.......  
T: Shhh, calla, deja que hable primero, has crecido tanto, tan rápido que casi no me di cuenta en que momento..  
P "deje de ser una niña ?"  
T: No , créeme que de eso me di cuenta pero , de lo que no me di cuenta fue cuando me enamore de ti.  
  
¡No lo puedo creer! aquí estoy yo, en mi casa, en mi propio cuarto, con el único hombre que quiero y aún así no puedo confiar en sus palabras.  
En mi cabeza no dejan de pasar las imágenes de los que me dijeron palabras de amor y luego me traicionaron, tengo miedo de ser herida otra vez.  
  
P: Es muy noche y no creo que tu debieras estar aquí  
T: no, no quiero esperar hasta mañana para que entiendas que te amo  
P: eso del amor no existe, es una palabra hueca.  
  
El tomo mi mano y la puso en su corazón.  
  
T: Talvez sea así pero lo que yo siento es real , y no encuentro otra forma de llamarlo sino amor.  
p: No puedo hacer esto otra vez , no puedo confiar mis sentimientos de nuevo ,no me quiero arriesgar.  
t: porque no?. Yo también e decidido arriesgarme.  
¿quieres saber algo?, desde hace muchos años decidí que el amor no existía como tu me dices ,estaba cansado de esas chicas que me buscan por lo que parezco ser y no saben nada de mi y siempre terminaron hiriéndome, pero con tigo todo eso se ha ido y ya no pude esconderme mas tras mi mascara.   
Todas esa chicas del ultimo mes, todas para tratar de sacarte de mi cabeza y no pude. Pan, por mucho tiempo lo único que supe del amor fue como vivir sin el; hasta que empecé a sentir esto por ti.  
Por favor mírame a los ojos y dime que siente s por mi, por duro que sea, es mas doloroso no saber.  
  
Y yo que podría decir ahora?  
  
P: pero la diferencia de edad?  
t: yo no te pregunto sobre eso sino lo que sientes por mi.  
P: pero tu amistad con Goten..  
t: Pan!! solo dime que sientes por mi!!  
p: Yo..  
T: por favor, habla, por favor  
p: Yo siento que... que si tu me hieres no seré capas de amar otra vez.  
T: (Sonríe) seria incapaz de hacer eso Panny.  
  
Sus mano acaricia mi rostro y su dedo pulgar pasa por mi boca acariciando mis labios mientras la otra se posa en mi cintura, me acerca a el y ya no puedo pensar mas en mis otras experiencias porque en el beso que el me da , siento como todo el dolor desaparece, como si estuviera completa ahora. Siento su corazón palpitar junto al mío y ahora me abraza como para no dejarme ir, ahora, sin muchas ganas, se separa de mi para mirarme a los ojos de nuevo.  
  
p: Parece que este vas a ser un gran cambio para los dos.  
T: porque lo dices?  
p: Porque ambos tendremos que aprender a vivir enamorados.  
  
  
fin.  
  
  
Yo misma no me convenzo de que sea este un final, pero... tampoco sabría como continuarlo ¿alguna idea?.á.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
